Tilting the Hourglass, Sitting In This Paper House
by xXRuShed-AND-uNedITedXx
Summary: Naomi has amnesia, and is struggling to figure herself out.  Gaara thinks hes lost himself, but is secretly in pain.  How do people like these 2 save eachother, after meeting by the sentence"Your such a pain in the ass to watch."?writer of It Takes Awhile
1. I was oddly drowning squirrels

~Death is gonna catch up to all one day,  
But yours is coming quicker than ours.

~The Academy Is..

* * *

Amnesia...

The first word I hear

It was too bad

Sleep, is very peaceful

Then I realize something rather disturbing

* * *

I blink, looking around, I am back in class. I like school, well most of the time. I prefer testing times, when its quiet. Quiet usually helps, but not always.

I look down at my hands, I'm tightly clenching a pen. Poor thing, I'm suffocating it. I slowly release my death grip, its falls in my lap harmlessly.

The Bell Rings, instantly the class is full of loud teenagers, complaining about the test. Well, I shouldn't say full, a few kids are quiet.

Uchiha Sasuke is quieter than most, but not the quietest. Hyuuga Hinata is very quiet too, as well as her friend, Aburame Shino. Not to mention the apparent class genius, Nara Shikamaru.

I realized I needed to move..Mostly after being "bumped" into by Haruno Sakura, relentlessly following around Uchiha.

Highschool is...

Sigh.

* * *

_Entry 5_

If you count to 100 with your eyes closed, you can forget where you are. Just concentrate on...something that makes you happy.

I love people who find happiness in simple things...cherry soda, brown eyes, light filtrating trees.

* * *

"I memorize names easily, I guess when you have nothing in your head, you have to fill it up with something."

My therapist writes something down on a white clipboard labeled Akashisaku Naomi.

What a name.

"Why do you think you dont remember anything?"

"...I dont remember anything because of the accident.."

"Naomi, we discussed this before."

"That doesnt change anything..."

"The accident caused no trauma that would have caused amnesia."

"Maybe if I didnt have amnesia I would remember why I had amnesia.."

"..."

"Maybe its because the past needs to stay dead."

A bell rings, my session is over.

As i walk out into the rain, I pull my jacket on, keeping the hood down. The rain feels good.

My name is Akashisaku Naomi.

I have waist long black hair, with a side bang.

I've been called 'scene'. Whatever that means.

I have huge aqua eyes, that have a tendency to change color.

I'm thin, and 5 foot 4.

I'm 16.

I cant drive.

I know nothing about myself.

I suffer from amnesia, I remember nothing except tiny experts from what was my life.

Like car drives through a big city, eating cookies, looking at the clouds, chasing a rabbit.

A house burning.

* * *

The walk back to my school takes 20 minutes, I like to take my time.

I have only been in school 2 weeks.

I have no friends.

I am a social outcast.

Thats okay though, I need to get to know myself.

I'm wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tanktop with aquamarine bows lacing the edges and forming a big bow above my right breast that sticks out of the top of my black hoodie. My hair hangs down around my shoulders. The only shoes I wear are black converse.

I start singing randomly a lot of the time, songs I've never heard. It feels good though, maybe thats was what I wanted to do. Or not...

I see a group of people from school at a coffee shop. I try to keep my head down. I'm always being tormented by people. They spot me though, I glance up and they are all staring at me. I look back down.

* * *

My roommate will be back in two days. I haven't met her. Our room is a good size. You walk in and looking to either side, you see a bed. Hers is Black and red, with two pillows, mine is aquamarine and black, my new favorite colors, with 7 pillows. About a foot away from the end of my bed there is a small wall about three and a half feet high, you can see the kitchen on the other side. A bathroom is on the right side of the kitchen. There is one closet, a foot away from my roommates bed, its huge. I take up very little space in it. In the kitchen there is a table with many chairs. A small room is on the side with two desks and two small, square tables, which are placed in random other places, theres another small room with a TV, a computer, chairs, and two couches.

This is a pricey school.

I'm not sure why they put me here.

I start humming.

Eventually I start singing.

_And I jumped the gun_  
_ Way too many times_  
_ To count that every time I did_  
_ I let myself down_  
_ And it got to the point where_  
_ That was OK by me_  
_ But then I got to the point where_  
_ I should probably start to think_  
_ About myself_  
_ Before I determine_  
_ What's so hazardous_  
_ For everyone else_

_ Hold On, wait up, _  
_ Wait a minute, so I can_  
_ Stop listening, hold this_  
_ Before this gets all out of hand_  
_ And I'm not trying to_  
_ I just know that I'm going to_  
_ So when I come to my senses_  
_ Don't say that I didn't warn you_

_ And I control myself worse than anyone_  
_ And that's probably most likely something_  
_ That I should work on_  
_ I hold on more than anyone would ever know_  
_ I've got this mental crypt that doesn't know_  
_ How to let anything go_

_ Hold On, wait up, _  
_ Wait a minute, so I can_  
_ Stop listening, hold this_  
_ Before this gets all out of hand_  
_ And I'm not trying to_  
_ I just know that I'm going to_  
_ So when I come to my senses_  
_ Don't say that I didn't warn you_

_ Wait up, take this as your warning_  
_ I've never been to good at verbalizing warnings_  
_ All my life everybody tried to warn me_  
_ But this has warned me_

_ Let me out, cut me down_  
_ And you've widdled away_  
_ At my heart, from the start_  
_ But not in a bad way_  
_ Let me out, cut me down, from the middle_  
_ Little by little_  
_ Little by little_

_

* * *

_**Delta Delta!-Grandpa Built a Castle Cake**_  
_


	2. I fucked the minds of the masses

Chapter 2

~What's delicate is lost.  
As the selfish forgot what is sacred,  
The humble forget themselves.  
When worded correctly, truth is never a cliché;  
This is because so many are attached to their deaf ears.

~The Devil Wears Prada

* * *

5 am is a devilish time

Why?

I'm not 100% sure...

I just feel...pain...so much pain

And its not my own...

Temari comes in, she only stiks half her head in actually. I turn toward the door.

"School." She says, than walks out.

I continue staring at the door for a minute or so before getting up.

We return to our school today. Konaha Hieghts, is an uptight school in some ways.

Lots of preps. They piss me off. My father doesn't favor having children, but he wont be embarrassed by sending us to public school. Thats for sure.

Weve been gone for over a month, my father brought us on a business trip so he wouldnt have to do his paperwork. Lazy Ass.

I suddenly want to scream..I feel so much pain at this time. I would hope it passes soon.

Temari screams for me to hurry up. I sigh and grab my bag.

5 am, is a devilish time.

* * *

I dont like this time of the day. Getting up for school is dreaded...I pop up, sweeping my hair out of my face, singing a song the popped into my mind

She's a killer..  
She's a keeper...  
Am I blurry  
In your vision  
Was I just..  
A poor decision?

Cut me open  
With precision  
And we'll finger  
The incision  
Tell me what have I done?  
Quid pro quo

To watch you lose  
Control

I will give you sanctuary in these hymns of Thanatos  
I will give you sanctuary

You want to see me burn  
I am living fire  
You want to see me burn  
I am living fire

You will know me by the scars I bare  
You will know me by the hate I swear  
You will know me by the scars I bare

Shameless  
Vengeance

We are the thousand children of death  
We're in between on the fence  
Nondescript antagonist  
I'm in between on the fence  
Non descript antagonist

I split you open  
Climb inside  
Lose myself  
Eaten alive

We are the thousand children of death  
From the seraphim, To nephilim, Exodus  
She's picking ghost flowers from her soul  
She's clipping the wings of fallen angels  
She's picking ghost flowers from her soul  
She's tonguing splinters of broken halos

You will know me by the scars I bare  
You will know me by the hate I swear  
You will know me from the scars I bare  
You will know me

From gelatin, To specimen, To emptiness  
I will be avenged  
I will be avenged

These are the secrets  
That kill  
That kill  
That kill  
That kill  
That kill  
That kill

We are the thousand children of death

I sing a couple other songs before I realize something.  
My room mate will be here today. I cant tell if I am excited or not...  
I suppose I should be...  
I grab my bag, and leave the room.

* * *

"Gaara...?"

I had been spacing out, I look at my sister, just staring...she looks scared, than angry, and then she sighs.

"We are almost there." I nod and face the window. Limos are pointless.

We pull up to the school. Its as big ans grand as ever. I hate it.

There are kids hanging out in the court yard. They stare at the limo, the tinted windows turning their backs from their inquisitive eyes.

Going through their mind? Not to hard to guess.

"Are THEY back?"

20 minutes later we are in the huge school garage, the students pricey cars lining the walls.

Kankuro, Temari and I take our separate ways. I dorm with a boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

I feel like killing him 88% of the time. (8% sleeping 4% Hes not with me and following Haruno)...

Its putrid though. Especially for Hyuuga, she has a terrible infatuation with him. She should get over it.

I open the door. Hes always leaving it unlocked.. And I immediately have the temptation to kill.

The room...is in tatters.

Baka!

I spend the next hour skipping class..by cleaning.

Kami help him should he do that again.

* * *

The whole school is buzzing buzzing buzzing

"THEYRE BACK!"

Whos back? I drown out my questions and concentrate on the theory of straight lines.

Sitting in english, I am concentrating on a poem we were asked to write, I write a song instead

don't... be... silent.  
fight  
violence, melees, and disturbance of the peace

_ here's your introduction to destruction_  
_ and the hate sustaining me_  
_ are we safer or in danger?_  
_ drowning in atrocities?_  
_ riot gear, the slaves are here_  
_ piling corpses high_  
_ its the rich man's war_  
_ but its the poor that fight_  
_ more capitalist crimes_  
_ more enemies than allies_  
_ no WMD's - who gives a fuck if they die_  
_ just kill 'em all - watch 'em fall_  
_ skin the world with their lies_  
_ its the rich man's war_  
_ but its the poor that fight_

_ stand up_  
_ speak out_  
_ strike back!_  
_ stand up_  
_ speak out_  
_ strike back!_  
_ they don't know what they started_  
_ confrontation_

_ my religion of resistance_  
_ challenging everything_  
_ radicals and dissidents_  
_ of creativity_  
_ we are the children_  
_ of the siege you hide_  
_ in this rich man's war_  
_ where the poor just die_  
_ more deception and greed_  
_ more wars and disease_  
_ more lies from the hive mind_  
_ that seek to deceive_  
_ a weak nation of need_  
_ like silent thieves in the night_  
_ its a rich man's war_  
_ but its the poor that die_

_ this is my battle cry_  
_ defy the lies of the tyrant race_  
_ with a fist in the air_

_ and a finger in their face! _

_Defy the tyrants_  
_ Defy the silence_

_ there's no_  
_ way they can_  
_ stop us_  
_ now_  
_ there's no_  
_ way they can_  
_ stop us_  
_ now_  
_ there's no_  
_ way they can_  
_ stop us_  
_ so let them try_  
_ we fight or we die._

Theres not much concentrating on writing this poem.

Just on what inspired it and where it came from.

Suddenly the class goes silent.

I dont look up, I dont care.

Then I hear

"Sit next to Naomi in row 6C, Gaara-San."

My head slowly peaks up. No no no no no. I dont look when people are close to me, they all judge and cause my relapses..

A red haired boy is coming up the stairs. Hes wearing tight black skinny jeans, converse, and a black t shirt with a strange symbol on it. He has a blood red tattoo for ai on his forehead. Hes carrying a black hoodie and a binder.

I know him.

Ive seen this boy somewhere.

He sits down. I havent moved, Ive barely breathed.

Because I'm not seeing the class.

I'm seeing swings, and a big white moon.

And a teddy bear.

"I was told that I coudnt play with him anymore..He needs a home..." A young male voice, In my memory I go to turn-

I return to reality, and trying not to think, engross myself in my song.

"He needs a home..."

* * *

~You're perfectly flawed  
You're perfectly incomplete  
Like cracks in the glass  
And faded photographs

~Otep

* * *

1st- Otep- Ghost Flowers

2nd- Otep- Confrontation


End file.
